Love that Lasts
by Heartlocker
Summary: Santana finally reveals her feelings to Brittany only to find out Brittany is pregnant with Artie's baby. Will they be able to overcome this obstacle and finally be together?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first attempt at a Brittana fic. Let me know what you all think by leaving a review!**

* * *

><p>"Santana, I want to be with you but I'm with Artie…and I love Artie."<p>

Santana kept hearing those words resound in her mind. They replayed over and over making her feel more upset with every moment. She looked into Brittany's eyes and knew that there was more to it.

"Brit, he's a stupid boy," she said trying to hold back her tears, "what's really going on?" Brittany looked down and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm…I'm gonna have his baby," Brittany said softly. Santana was taken aback. Did Brittany just say she was pregnant or was this just another one of her confused rants?

"Hun, are…are you sure? You didn't just see a stork this time," Santana asked through the pain that she felt. The tears were welling up inside of her. She didn't know if she should cry or scream. Brittany shook her head in reply.

"It's for real…I took a test and went to a doctor. He's my baby's daddy, San. I can't leave him now," Brittany shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. Brittany began to tear up and looked to her best friend for comfort. Santana could feel the anger and pain boiling inside, but seeing Brittany so upset was unbearable. She moved towards her and embraced her. Brittany began to cry into her shoulder.

"I love you more than anything. We'll figure this out Britt. I'm always here for you," Santana said softly. All she could think of was how bad she wanted to give Artie a reason not to come to school the next day, but she knew that right now she needed to be here for her…Brittany. The bell rang and Santana pulled back from.

"I should go to class," Brittany said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Santana nodded as Brittany broke out of her embrace and walked down the hall. She didn't know how, but she knew that she had to have Brittany in her life forever. She meant the world to her, but now things were complicated even more than they had been before.

After class, Brittany was stopped by Artie in the hallway.

"Brittany, what's going on? You've barely spoken to me today," Artie asked as he rolled his wheelchair next to her. Brittany shrugged and packed up her books from her locker. Artie put his hand on her arm to catch her attention.

"Artie…I've got a bun in the oven, for real this time," Brittany said softly as she looked around to make sure no one was hearing her. Artie looked down, shocked at what he just heard.

"Is it mine?" Artie asked in shock. Tears filled Brittany's eyes.

"Artie, I haven't slept with anyone else or even thought about sleeping with anyone else since we've been together," Brittany said. _Except maybe Santana_ , she thought.

"Britt, how do I know that it's really mine? You've been with like every guy at this school," Artie said angrily.

"You know, if you don't want to be my baby daddy you don't have to. You don't have to stay with me," Brittany replied as she slammed her locker shut. Santana eyed her from the end of the hall and could tell she was upset by the conversation she was having with Artie. Their eyes met for a moment before Brittany turned back to Artie.

"Look, honestly, this isn't what I want in my life. You just need to get it taken care of Britt cause, I'm not ready to be somebody's daddy," Artie replied sternly.

"Artie, I'm not getting an ambition, I'm keeping this baby," Brittany replied through her tears.

"It's abortion Britt, why are you so dumb all the time?" Artie said angrily as he turned around and rolled away from her. Brittany stood in silence with tears streaming down her face.

Santana and Brittany met at Santana's car at the end of the day. The past few days they had driven separately but Thursdays Brittany always came home with Santana because her parents worked late. They awkwardly got in and Santana turned the key in the ignition. She stared at the steering wheel searching for answers or words to say to help her best friend. She felt a familiar hand on her shoulder. She looked over at Brittany whose eyes were filled with tears.

"I don't know what to say," Brittany said softly. Santana placed a hand over hers. "It's okay Britt, you don't have to say anything." She drove the car to her house and went inside with Brittany in tow. She dropped her bags on the floor of her room and went straight to the bathroom before Brittany had the chance to be alone with her.

The whole situation was unbearable. This week had been awful, not only had she confessed her love and been turned down, but the girl she loved more than anything was pregnant with someone's baby. It was cruel punishment. She didn't feel she deserved this. She had treated Brittany better than anyone ever had or ever would. Brittany should have been with her all along. If it weren't for her own pride and fear, they would have been together and this would have never happened. Santana washed her face, hoping that she would wash off the pain and tears that still lingered inside. She walked back out to her room where Brittany was lying on her bed studying. Santana sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Santana will you please look at me?" Brittany asked. Santana looked back at her, longing to be close to her, to comfort her.

"I have no idea what to do right now. I just, I just need you to try and be my best friend and put aside everything else," Brittany said softly as she sat up. Santana nodded and embraced her. She pulled back and was staring into Brittany's blue eyes.

"I can't stop loving you," Santana said through her tears as she crossed her arms.

"I'm not asking you to," Brittany replied as she leaned forward and kissed Santana softly on the lips. Santana wanted this, so much, but she pulled away despite her longings.

"No, Britt, we can't do this anymore," Santana said sternly as she took her hands from around her neck.

"S, we do this all the time," Brittany said.

"Britt, it's different. You're pregnant with Artie's baby. We can't be getting our mack on all over each other when you are carrying somebody else's baby," Santana replied.

"But…Santana…I…changed my mind. I want you. Only you make me feel better and feel happy when I'm a sad little panda," Brittany replied. Santana smirked at Brittany's cute remark.

"Britt, hun, I…need you to realize what you're doing. I want you so bad, but I can't do this with you unless you are all in. I can't get hurt again," Santana said softly.

"I'm all in, Artie broke up with me when he found out about the baby a few days ago. He..he wanted me to get rid of the baby. He called me dumb," Brittany replied as she moved closer towards her and started to cry. Santana rubbed her back.

"Brit, babe I'm sorry. You're not stupid. He doesn't know what he's losing," Santana replied softly as Brittany laid her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana rested hers on top of Brittany's. "You're gonna keep the baby?"

Brittany looked up at her. "San, I want to. You know I couldn't kill a poor little innocent footus," Brittany replied. "I think you mean fetus Brit," Santana said with a smile.

"No, it's not twins. At least I don't think so," Brittany said matter-of-factly. Santana just smirked and shook her head. "I hope not, for your sake."

Brittany turned to face Santana and took her hand. Santana watched as Brittany moved her hand onto the small bump that had formed in the once flat stomach of her best friend. Santana started to tear up and butterflies filled her stomach as she felt the soft skin beneath her hand for the first time in months.

"Babies need parents. I don't think my little panda will be ok with just me. I think my baby needs Santana like I do," Brittany said softly. Santana smiled.

"I think I needs my Brittany and baby panda more than anyone else in the world," Santana said softly with her hand on Brittany's stomach. She embraced her and smiled. Brittany pulled back slowly and kissed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Leave a review and let me know what you thought! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and favorite story/alerts! Here's the next chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Santana was walking towards her locker as she saw Brittany standing there, talking to Artie. She knew that this couldn't be good. Brittany still had feelings for Artie no matter how much she hated it. Artie had just dumped her and she couldn't help but wonder if the only reason Brittany came running to her was because she was feeling vulnerable. She hid around the corner until Artie rolled away. She walked over to her locker as Brittany continued to gather her books.<p>

"So, what was that about?" Santana asked abruptly. Brittany closed her locker and looked down.

"He…he was apologizing," Brittany replied quietly. Santana shut her locker and stood face-to-face with Brittany.

"For stabbing you in the back or totally ruining your life," Santana replied quietly.

"He didn't ruin my life. He just doesn't know what to do any more than I do. I know he's a good guy deep down," Brittany replied. Santana could feel her stomach turning. Everything was starting to work out between her and Brittany. They both had confessed how they felt and Brittany had come back to her when everything in her life was falling apart. Maybe that was the reason she had. Maybe she had been vulnerable and confused and just needed someone so she came to her best friend. She tried to keep her cool and not burst into tears at that very moment.

"What did he want?" Santana said shakily trying to keep her composure.

"He wants me to give him another chance," Brittany replied, "Santana, I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Brit. Are you saying you are going to give him another chance?" Santana replied angrily.

"I just, I don't know. I need time to think about things ok," Brittany replied as the bell rang and she picked up her bag and walked away. Santana quickly made her way to the bathroom so she wouldn't be seen breaking down in the hallway. She walked in and sat against the wall as the tears streamed down her face. For a few weeks she had everything she wanted and now it was suddenly being ripped out of her hands. She heard the bathroom door opening and quickly went to the sink to wash off her face as Quinn walked in.

"What's wrong with you?" Quinn asked.

"Way to be sympathetic. You'd think we were friends or something," Santana replied angrily as she took a paper towel and dried her face.

"Look don't go biting my head off. I know what's going on around here. You're pissed because your little makeout buddy is hanging all over the nerd in a chair," Quinn snapped back. Santana started to freak out. How did Quinn know and who told her? If she knew then did everyone else at the school know?

"Hey, your secret is safe with me ok. I know what it's like for someone you care about to be all over someone else. I know it hurts," Quinn continued.

"Yeah well, I'm used to being hurt," Santana replied.

"All I'm saying is that you have to make a choice and so does she. You have to give her the time to figure out what she wants. She knows who she really loves, I think it is just gonna take time for her to admit it," Quinn explained.

"After all the drama we've been through, why are you being nice to me?" Santana asked.

"Because I know beneath that icy façade you have a heart, one that only beats for a certain girl who makes you a better person inside and out. If you don't have her, I'm pretty sure your evil wrath will come down in full terrifying upon the Glee club and McKinley. I'm just trying to stop World War III here," Quinn replied sarcastically. Santana laughed. The only person that could match her sarcastic, sassy attitude was Quinn and it was just what she needed to hear.

Hours later, Santana's phone started vibrating next to her, waking her from a deep sleep. She saw that it was from Brittany and quickly answered.

"Hi B," Santana answered. She heard sobs on the other end of the phone. "What's wrong?"

"I..I…told my parents about the baby and they got really mad," Brittany said through her tears, "I told them it was yours." Santana sighed. She knew Brittany meant well by telling her parents it was their baby.

"Britt, did you tell them what really happened? That it's Artie's," Santana asked nervously.

"Yes, I told him that he got me pregnant but that it was our baby," Brittany replied. Santana knew that she had just told her parents that she wanted to be with her. No matter how upset she was about Brittany's situation, a part of her was happy about her finally admitting it.

"You want to come over? Come to the back door and I'll come get you," Santana said softly.

"Ok, thank you San," Brittany replied as she hung up the phone. Fifteen minutes later she was waiting down by the back door and saw Brittany walking closer. She opened the door quietly and motioned for her to come inside. She took her hand and led her up to her bedroom and shut the door behind them.

"Come here," Santana softly as she pulled Brittany into her arms when she shut the door behind her.

"They're really mad and they want me to give up the baby. I just don't understand because I want to have the baby now and I want to be with you and this baby is gonna be ours because you already love it just like I do," Brittany said through her tears as she cried into Santana's shoulder.

"I know. I know it's hard to understand but a lot of people are gonna be like this Brit. It's why I've kept things a secret for so long. Even though we are happy with what we are, some people just aren't going to understand," Santana replied as she led her over to the bed to sit down. She kneeled down in front of her and took her hands in hers.

"All that matters is that I love you, so much," Santana replied softly. Brittany looked up at her.

"I love you too, more than I ever have anyone else," Brittany said sincerely. Santana could feel butterflies in her stomach and a lump in her throat as Brittany said those words. She'd wanted to hear them for so long.

"So, you, you don't want to be with Artie?" Santana asked worriedly.

"There are two different kinds of love. The kind of love you have for a friend and the kind of love you have for someone you can't see yourself living without. With you, I have both," Brittany explained. "Maybe I did love Artie, as a friend or something more, but I know I've never cared about anyone more than you. I've never loved anyone more than you. When everybody else hurt me or let me down, you were always standing right next to me holding out your hand to help me up. Ever since second grade."

Santana smiled, "Second grade?"

"We were playing on the playground at recess and this older boy pushed me after I was trying to talk to him about where leprechauns were born and he called me stupid. You screamed something at him and ran over to help me up as soon as you saw that I was on the ground. I just remember you standing next to me and holding your hand and asking me to make sure I was ok. I knew you'd never let me fall without helping me back up again after that." Brittany smiled as she thought about the story.

"I can't believe you remember that. That kid deserved a lot worse than me screaming at him," Santana replied.

Brittany smiled at her and took her hand in hers. "This is always where I want to be. When I'm with you I can't think about anyone or anything else. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realize how I really felt about you. I'm sorry if I led you on or made you think that I didn't care for you."

"Look babe, we both did things we weren't proud of. But all we can do is look at where we are now and try to make things work. What works is that I want you here with me too. I can't see myself with anyone else because you are the only person that makes me a better person. There's no one in the world like you. You're the best thing to me," Santana replied. She leaned forward and kissed her.

"You always make things better," Brittany said with a smile as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "I just hate to see you hurting," Santana wiped a tear from her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

"How about we try to sleep?" Santana said softly as she got in the bed next to her. Brittany moved closer to her and Santana wrapped her arms around her and kissed her neck gently. Brittany moved Santana's hand so it was resting over the bump in her stomach.

"This is where you fit. We'll figure everything else out as it comes," Santana whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the favorite story/alert! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Sue stormed into Principal Figgins office with Brittany and Santana in tow. "Principal Figgins! I just caught these two in the middle of a sex scandal in the bathroom," Sue screamed as Brittany and Santana stood with their arms crossed.<p>

"Girls, do you have an explanation for this?" Principal Figgins asked.

"We weren't doing anything. Coach just came in at the wrong time," Santana replied angrily.

"The wrong time! You were nearly mauling the girl," Sue exclaimed. Brittany looked over at Santana with tears in her eyes.

"Look, Sue. I think you should step out and let me handle this!" Principal Figgins exclaimed. Santana could feel the fear and anger building up inside of her. She knew that this was going to be bad if it got out. The whole school would know. Sue would be the one to tell everyone. It was never good news when Sue got angry.

"Now girls, I don't know how to approach this the best way. I'm sending you both to detention and please try and keep out of trouble. I don't want to be having this meeting with you again. Next time, I'm calling your parents," Principal Figgins explained.

"Yes sir," Brittany and Santana said in unison. They got up to leave and walked into the hallway and went about their day as usual. Santana had hoped that Sue would keep her mouth shut about it, but she had a feeling that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"That was close," Santana whispered as they sat down in the Glee choir room.

"Yeah, I know," Brittany replied, "But would it really be that bad if everyone knew."

"I just..uh..I don't think I'm ready for that yet, Britt," Santana replied as tears welled up in her eyes.

"But we can't hide forever. Everyone practically knows already," Brittany replied. Santana knew she was right, but she wasn't ready for the stares, the laughs, the hurtful words, and the slushees. Everything that would come with her coming out was going to ruin her reputation.

"I can't Britt," Santana replied. Brittany let out a sigh and sat back against her chair, crossing her arms as she stared ahead while the rest of the Glee kids piled in. Santana knew she had hurt her. She knew Brittany wanted people to know about them, but she wasn't ready yet.

* * *

><p>Santana knocked on the front door of Brittany's house. She knew that her parents probably wouldn't want her to see Brittany, but she hadn't been returning her texts or calls. The door opened and Mr. Pierce stood still for a moment before talking to her.<p>

"Santana, what…what are you doing here?" Mr. Pierce asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Brittany. She's not answering me and I really need to talk to her," Santana replied. He sighed.

"Ok, you can come in," Mr. Pierce replied.

"Thank you," Santana said. She walked inside and Mr. Pierce shut the door behind her.

"Santana, I know that you care about Brittany a lot and you're her friend. I just want to see her happy, but she's in a lot of hot water right now. She's having a baby, she has some crazy notion that she is in love with you and that you love her back, and honestly, I don't know how to handle it," Mr. Pierce explained quietly so Brittany wouldn't overhear.

"Brittany isn't crazy, I do love her," Santana replied sternly.

"What are you saying?" Mr. Pierce replied.

"Look Mr. Pierce, I didn't plan on this happening. I didn't plan on falling in love with her but I did. Brittany is the only person that makes me happy and I would do anything for her," Santana replied.

"Are you telling me my daughter is a lesbian…and you are too?" Mr. Pierce asked angrily. Santana stood for a moment, knowing she had to do this for Brittany.

"Yes, and I want to be with her and I want to help her raise her baby. She wants to be with me too," Santana answered. Mr. Pierce's face turned bright red. Santana could tell he was getting angry.

"Brittany! Get down here, now!" Mr. Pierce said angrily as he walked to the staircase. Brittany came down the stairs and stopped in her tracks when she saw Santana.

"Santana? Why are you here?" Brittany asked as she slowly came over towards her.

"You want to explain to me what's really going on Brittany?" Mr. Pierce said angrily as he walked over to her. Brittany looked confused. "Santana told me that you weren't making things up and that you two were in love with each other. She says she wants to be with you and you want to be with her too. Is all that true?"

She looked over at Santana and smiled. "You said all that?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Santana answered with a smile.

"Brittany, is it true? I asked you a question," Mr. Pierce asked again, getting even angrier with her.

"Yes," she admitted, "I love her."

"Brittany, you need to leave!" Mr. Pierce said sternly. Brittany stood there for a few seconds.

"But daddy, I…I can't help who I love and I love Santana," Brittany replied with tears in her eyes.

"Go upstairs get your stuff and leave. Be gone before I get back," he said without emotion as he turned around grabbed his keys and slammed the door behind him. Brittany stood frozen in place as tears began streaming down her cheeks. Santana slowly approached her and wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry baby," Santana said softly.

"It's not your fault. You were just saying how you felt. It means a lot to me that you told the truth," Brittany replied as the tears streamed down her face.

"I still feel like it's partly my fault for stirring things up," Santana replied softly as she wiped her tears from her cheek.

"No, it had to come out sooner or later. He was already mad about the baby and kind of knew about us. You just confirmed it," Brittany replied.

"Do you think he'll cool off?" Santana asked worriedly.

"Probably not. My mom's out of town right now staying with her family in Indiana. They have been fighting since I told them and earlier today she left and said she couldn't deal with all of us anymore. At first I didn't get it but she made it pretty clear when she packed her stuff into the car and left," Brittany replied through her tears. Santana felt even worse now. If she had known all of this was going on she would have been a lot nicer to Brittany earlier that day and would have tried to be there for her more.

"I'm so sorry for everything. I'm sorry for all this and for hurting you like I did," Santana apologized as she hugged her. "Let's go get some of your stuff for now and go to my house." Brittany nodded as they walked upstairs. Santana wasn't sure how well this was going to go over with her mom and grandmother. She hoped that they wouldn't ask too many questions about why Brittany needed to stay with them.

Santana pulled into her driveway and helped Brittany get her suitcases from the trunk. They walked into the house and up to Santana's bedroom.

"Britt, I'm going to go talk to my grandma, ok? I'll be right back," Santana explained as she kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand gently. Santana walked downstairs to the family room where her grandma was reading.

"Grandma?" Santana said. Her grandmother looked up and smiled.

"Santana you look like something's wrong. Is everything ok?" her grandmother asked. Santana walked over and hugged her trying to stay strong.

"I saw Brittany come in too. She looked upset," her grandmother said softly.

"She is. Her dad kicked her out," Santana explained as tears filled her eyes. Her grandmother nodded knowingly as she held her close to her.

"Do you want to tell me why?" her grandmother said softly.

"Brittany's pregnant and she told them it was 'our' baby. I went over to talk with her and everything spilled out when her dad confronted me about how we felt. I told him that I love her and I wanted to be with her and he freaked out," Santana explained as tears escaped her eyes. Her grandma hugged her and gently pulled back.

"Are you mad?" Santana asked, searching in her eyes to see if her grandmother approved or not.

"Oh Mija, no I'm not. I knew. You told me you were going to marry her when you were 7 and I see how you act with her and the way you look at her. I see how happy she makes you and to me that's all that matters. I'll smooth things over with your mother about her staying here. But you really need to talk to her. She is going to start figuring it out sooner or later," her grandmother explained.

"Thank you so much for understanding. I'll talk with her soon enough. I'm just not ready yet," Santana replied. They both looked up when they heard footsteps.

"Sorry, I was looking for the bathroom," Brittany said apologetically.

"It's ok." Her grandmother got up and walked over to her, "Brittany, I'm sorry for what you're going through, but you are always welcome here, for as long as you need it. You make Santana very happy. You are family to me. " Brittany smiled and looked at Santana as she hugged her grandmother.

"Thank you so much," Brittany said with a smile, "I never knew I had a Hispanic grandma."

"Well, you do now," she said with a smile. Brittany wiped the tears that were forming.

"Okay okay, don't make her cry grandma. She's hormonal," Santana said playfully as she took Brittany's hand, "Let me show you where the bathroom is."

"Goodnight Hispanic grandma," Brittany said happily.

"Goodnight Brittany. Goodnight Mija," her grandmother said with a smile.

"Night," they said in unison and laughed.

Brittany followed Santana to the bathroom.

"Here ya go. Towels are under the sink if you want to take a shower," Santana said.

"Alone? So…sad…" Brittany asked with a smirk. Santana smiled.

"If you insist," Santana laughed as she shut the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews and Fav Story/ Fav Author Alerts! I enjoy the feedback so Read and Review! **

* * *

><p>Santana walked to her locker and put her books inside. She looked down the hall and saw Brittany talking to Artie again. This kid couldn't take a hint. Santana decided it was time she stepped in to fix the situation and get him to leave her girl alone. She ran into him in the hall out of Brittany's sight.<p>

"Look, Artie, I'm thinking it's about time you started leaving Brittany alone. She doesn't want you in her life and she doesn't want you in her baby's life either," Santana said angrily.

"Santana just because you are in love with her or something doesn't mean you can walk all over every person who is a part of her life. Whether you like it or not, I'm a part of her life too," Artie replied.

"Hmm, and why don't you tell me how you are gonna be there for her when you are sitting here in this chair. When she runs away crying who's gonna be able to chase after her and hold her close to let her know everything is okay? When she has a baby who's gonna be able to help her and change it's diaper and teach it to walk as it grows up? I doubt someone bolted to a chair is gonna be able to do all that for her," Santana replied. She knew it was a low blow. "At least I'm facing reality. You've spent the last year thinking that you're gonna just get up and walk again."

"You know, maybe you should come clean to yourself. At least I realized that my ideas were farfetched and impossible. At least I admitted it. You can't admit to yourself how you feel about Brittany. You think she is going to choose me over you and you are so afraid of that that you use insults to try to bring other people down so they feel as miserable as you do! Just come out of the freakin' closet and stop fighting Brittany's battles!" he screamed. Everyone in the hallway stood still and looked at the two of them. Finn, Rachel, and Puck were all standing not far from them and had heard the whole argument. She looked around and knew that a lot of people had heard. The one thing she hadn't wanted to happen just did.

Santana could feel her face on fire. The tears were forming and she turned away and rushed down the hall and into the Glee room where Brittany was. She ran over to Brittany who embraced her in a hug as she cried into her shoulder.

"Santana, what happened?" Mr. Schuester asked worriedly. Brittany had been in the room showing him the new choreography to one of their songs for sectionals. Santana just shook her head and continued crying.

"It's gonna be ok," Brittany said softly. Mr. Schuester walked over and put his hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Santana, what happened?" he said again, this time much more concerned before as he led them over to sit down.

"Artie just screamed to the whole school that I needed to just come out of the closet already," Santana said through her tears as she tried to wipe them from her eyes.

"Why would he say something like that?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"We were arguing because he wouldn't leave Brittany alone about the baby and I got mad and started insulting him and he threw that back at me," Santana replied.

"Wait…baby?" Mr. Schue asked as he looked over at Brittany. Brittany nodded.

"Maybe, less people than you think heard him. And it's not like it's true…right?" Mr. Schue replied.

"Would she be this upset if it weren't?" Brittany said softly.

"Girls, look, I think you two need to talk with someone. This is a really tough situation and I want to make sure that you two are getting the right advice on how to deal with it. You know that you can confide in me, but this is a lot bigger than what I know how to help with," Mr. Schuester explained. Artie came in the door as he said this.

"What are you doing here? Come back to tell the world more about me?" Santana said angrily. Artie came closer.

"No, actually Santana, I came to apologize. I know that you were insulting me, but I shouldn't have done that to you out there. That was really wrong," Artie explained. Santana just crossed her arms and looked away. She shook her head as tears streamed down her face. Brittany gave her a look and she broke.

"Whatever," Santana replied. Brittany placed her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"I know you weren't ready, but I do love you and I want people to know that," Brittany said. Santana looked over at her and back at Artie.

"Look dweeb, I know you didn't mean it. You were just lashing at me like I do at you and everyone else all the time," Santana replied.

"Artie, thank you for stepping up and apologizing. Are you two gonna be okay? I can give you my friend's number if you'd like," Mr. Schuester said to Santana and Brittany.

"No, I'll be ok," Santana replied as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes and got up. Brittany linked her pinkie with Santana's as they left the room and headed to the parking lot. Santana got in the car and started to buckle her seat belt.

She noticed Brittany was still outside with one hand on her stomach and the other holding on to the car for support. "Britt, you okay?" Santana quickly got out and went over to her side.

"You okay?" She repeated worriedly as she took hold of her arm to help support her.

"I don't think so. Something really hurts," Brittany shook her head. "Here, sit down a minute." Santana opened the car door and helped her sit down. She looked around for help and Mr. Schuester was walking by.

"Mr. Schue!" Santana said loudly. He rushed over to the car.

"What's going on?" Mr. Schue asked.

"I don't know. I feel like an alien is trying to come out of my stomach like in that movie," Brittany replied through the pain. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten those watermelon seeds last week. My mom told me that a watermelon would grow inside if I did."

"It's not a watermelon B. Your mom was kidding," Santana replied calmly, "Something is probably going on with the baby." Brittany nodded.

"Brittany, let's get you to the hospital," Mr. Schuester said as he helped her stand up and walk to his car. Santana helped her into the backseat and got in next to her. Brittany leaned against her and grabbed her arm tightly.

"Ah, San, it hurts so bad," Brittany said with tears in her eyes. "Just hold on, it's gonna be okay," Santana reassured. She began to realize that may not be the truth as Mr. Schuester rushed them to the hospital.

"Hold on back there Brittany, we're almost there," Mr. Schuester reassured them. They rushed her inside and the doctors rolled her away. Mr. Schuester put his hand on Santana's shoulder as she began to cry watching her being rolled away.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Santana asked worriedly.

"We just have to wait and see," Mr. Schuester replied, "Do you have somebody you can call to come over here?"

"I'll call my grandma, Maria," Santana replied as she picked up her phone and called her grandma. She arrived a few hours later.

"How is she?" Santana's grandmother asked Mr. Schue when she saw Santana over in the corner asleep against the chair.

"She's been upset the whole time. Rough day for her. We haven't heard anything about Brittany yet," Mr. Schuester replied.

"Thank you so much for staying here. I was stuck at work," Maria said to Mr. Schue.

"No problem," Mr. Schuester replied. The doctor walked out.

"Santana Lopez?" He called. Santana woke up and the doctor walked over.

"How is she?" Santana asked worriedly.

"She's stable now. It looks like the baby is ok. The baby's heart rate and hers had dropped earlier and it started premature contractions. We are keeping an eye on it for now to make sure it doesn't happen again. We are going to keep her overnight," the doctor explained, "You all can come back and see her now if you'd like."

"Thank you so much," Santana replied. They walked back to the hospital room where Brittany was. Santana went straight over to her bedside.

"Hi," Brittany said softly, "no alien baby. That was a close one." Santana laughed as tears filled her eyes.

"That's good. I was worried," Santana replied as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "I'm so happy you're okay."

"We all are," Mr. Schuester said with a smile.

"Hispanic grandma even came to make sure you were okay," Santana said with a smile.

"I am very happy to see you smiling," Maria said as she squeezed Brittany's hand. Brittany smiled.

"I'm glad you are doing better. I'll let you guys have some time. I am going to head home. Call me if you all need anything," Mr. Schuester said as he smiled and squeezed Santana's shoulder for support and left the room.

A few hours later, Santana was sitting next to Brittany on the bed. Her grandmother had to go home for the night.

"I was worried about you," Santana whispered softly as she ran her thumb across the top of Brittany's hand she was holding.

"I was worried I was going to have an alien baby, we could have named it Martian," Brittany replied with a smile.

"No way. We would never be naming our baby Martian," Santana replied with a laugh. She stopped for a moment when she realized she had just called the baby theirs.

"You said our baby," Brittany said happily.

"I did," Santana replied.

"She likes that. A lot," Brittany replied as she looked down at her stomach.

"She?" Santana asked curiously.

"Well that's how they knew it wasn't an alien they saw that it was a girl on the monitor," Brittany replied matter-of-factly. Santana smiled and hugged her as tears filled her eyes.

"Are you happy?" Brittany asked.

"Very," Santana replied as she kissed her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Make sure to review! I should have another chapter up within the next week or so. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks so much for all the story alerts, favorites, and of course reviews. Sorry this chapter took a bit to put up. **

* * *

><p>Santana slowly opened her eyes and looked over next to her. Brittany was still in a deep sleep. It was probably well needed after the past few months. She was nervous for today. It was their graduation, finally. She hated to admit it, but she was going to miss the other members of the Glee club. Somehow, they had melted her icy heart. Even if she would never admit it, she knew that she had been changed for the better because of Glee. She had seen that even more lately with all she and Brittany had been through. Brittany stirred and opened her eyes.<p>

"Morning," she said with a smile when she noticed Santana watching her.

"Good morning," Santana replied happily as she moved a piece of Brittany's hair out of her face. Brittany intertwined her fingers through Santana's and moved closer to her. Santana softly kissed her forehead.

"We kind of become grown-ups today," Brittany said. Santana laughed.

"Yes. I think we've had our share of grown up problems already," she replied.

"Well it's official today I guess. I'm kind of sad though," Brittany replied. Santana gently pulled her closer to her and embraced her in a hug.

"I know. But we all have to move on I guess," Santana replied soflty, "All I know is I'm glad I still have you."

* * *

><p>"I'd like to present, the graduating class of 2012," Principal Figgins announced. The graduates threw their caps in the air. Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and kissed her, in front of everyone. Quinn tapped Rachel on the shoulder and pointed the two out. Finn and Puck both turned and saw them. Mike and Tina noticed and nudged Artie. They looked at the two and smiled. They all were happy that the two had finally decided to be true to themselves. When Santana pulled away she noticed all of them staring. Brittany's smile made it all worth it.<p>

"Alright guys, show's over," Santana said.

"We're just happy to see you being yourself," Quinn said with a smile. "Finally," Rachel added as she walked over and hugged her. All the Glee club members joined in on the hug.

As the ceremony ended, Brittany and Santana were walking down the hall of the school for one last goodbye to their home of the past four years.

"Brittany," a voice called out from behind them. They both turned around.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Brittany said as she saw him standing several feet in front of her. He walked closer and embraced her in a hug.

"I needed to tell you I was sorry in person. I wasn't going to miss my baby girl graduating," he said quietly. Brittany cried into his shoulder. Santana smiled at the two and slowly walked away so they could talk.

"Brittany, I shouldn't have yelled at you and kicked you out. I love you for you, whether you love Santana or anyone else," Mr. Pierce explained as he pulled away and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Dad, I love you too. I'm sorry if I disappointed you," Brittany replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Brittany, it was a lot to handle at one time. I didn't know what to do. I was disappointed then, but I realize that you being as strong as you are has shown me that I should never be disappointed in you," Mr. Pierce replied. He smiled at her and hugged her again.

Santana watched from a distance and smiled at the sight in front of her. She knew how much Brittany had needed this. Her family meant so much to her and Santana had seen how hurt she had been when she thought she lost everyone. The sight in front of her suddenly changed. Brittany hunched over and grabbed her stomach. Santana ran over quickly.

"I'm pretty sure it's tee time," Brittany said through the pain.

"Let's get you to the hospital," Mr. Pierce said, "Santana, help me get her to the car." Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and wrapped it over her shoulders so she could lean on her. He ran out to the car to bring it out front. Santana helped Brittany walk out slowly.

"Well, I bet you never thought this was how we'd be spending our graduation," Brittany said as they made their way to the car.

"A few years ago, I imagined we'd be making out at some after-party," Santana laughed, "But I wouldn't trade this for the world."

"Let's go baby girl," Mr. Pierce said as they got to the car.

"I'm starting to get scared," Brittany whispered to Santana as they got in the car.

"You're doing so good baby. I'm not leaving your side through any of this," Santana replied. Brittany smiled and hugged her.

They soon arrived at the hospital and Brittany's contractions were getting stronger. They rushed her into the delivery room. Santana and her dad came with her and each stood on the side of her holding her hands.

"Come on baby! Push!" Santana encouraged.

"Aaaaaahhh! I can't do this," Brittany screamed through the tears.

"Yes you can Britt. Come on, one more big push," Santana replied. Brittany nodded and pushed again.

"Alright, no more pushing," the doctor said as he raised a baby over the end of the bed, "It's a girl!"

Brittany smiled as tears streamed down her face. Santana began to cry and kissed her forehead.

"I'm so proud of you," Santana said softly. They took the baby and cleaned her up. Brittany's dad walked over to cut the cord. He soon came back over with the baby in hand.

"I never thought I could love someone this much again," he said as he began tearing up. He gently handed her over to Brittany.

"Hello, my angel. I'm your mommy," Brittany said softly through her tears. She looked over at Santana and smiled.

"She's beautiful Britt," Santana said softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for everything Brittany," Mr. Pierce said softly as he watched his daughter hold her bundle of joy.

Hours later Brittany and Santana were alone in the hospital room.

"San, do you want to hold her?" Brittany asked with a smile.

"I, uh, I don't want to break her or anything," Santana replied.

"You won't," Brittany said, "she isn't made of glass."

"Ok," Santana said as she reached out for Brittany to hand her the baby. As she took her, the baby snuggled closer to her in her arms and began sucking her thumb. She soon fell asleep. Santana smiled as she held her.

"I think she likes her momma bear," Brittany said softly with a smile as she looked at the two.

"Momma bear?" Santana questioned.

"Well, I'm her mommy so you're her momma bear. It only makes sense since she is our precious little panda," Brittany explained. Santana laughed.

"Ok, Britt. Well our little baby bear needs a name," Santana replied.

"Layla," Brittany said matter-of-factly.

"I love it," Santana said with a smile as she kissed Brittany. Brittany smiled.

"You have been so strong today," Brittany said happily.

"What do you mean?"

"You kissed me in front of everyone and you helped me deliver this baby. All in one day. I'd say that makes you pretty strong," Brittany explained.

"Says the girl that just delivered a baby," Santana laughed. She gently handed Layla back to her.

"I love you so much," Brittany replied as she leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you too. That's enough for me and hopefully for us to move forward together," Santana replied softly.


End file.
